A Growing Little Kit
by Pricat
Summary: After drinking a weight booster, Kade's little sister is growing chubby but cute which should lead to antics like with her big sister being on Terra
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _This was just a random idea, but it's cute._**

 ** _After drinking a weight booster, Tarus who is Kade's little sister is on the chubby train, and married to junk food which her folks and zKade find cute_**

* * *

 _Ooh, I just found soda, since Kade is busy with Comet, and daddy is supposed to be watching me, but inventing._

It was just a typical Saturday morning, but Mira and Rocket's younger kit, Tarus was in the kitchen and in the fridge but what she found was not soda, but a chubbiness booster, that Rocket had created so the four year old was drinking, giggling feeling her belly love it, and really, really hungry eating a lot of snacks, since females of their species were chubby, well her mom and zKade were.

"Oh boy, she drank the booster, but she's gonna grow up cute, just like zKade is." Rocket muttered.

He was waiting until Tarus's belly was a little bigger, before telling Mira seeing him tell her, making Tarus excited that she was going to be chubby yet cute like her big sister.

"Yep, but don't tell your mom yet, even though she's chubby like your sister, she might be surprised." Rocket told her making her nod, rubbing her eyes as she was being affected by the food coma after eating a lot of sweet stuff, so was sleeping on the couch since her mom was gone for the weekend seeing Kade back later, impressed by what was happening to Tarus, plus later, they were going to have takeout.

"Yep, and it'll help Tarus grow in weight, as that booster encourages slow weight gain, from what you to,d Carol." Kade said drinking soda, and being chubby not wearing clothes anymore, which was fine, plus she hoped their mom woukd not flip along with her uncle's.

"Your mom will get it, plus Taru might stay up, as she's gonna be hyper, but how's things?" he adked the teenage kit, hearing her talk about what she and Comet had been doing, plus helping Dana out at Starbucks, which her dad thought was cool but being quiet, so he would not wake Tarus up, because she would get grumpy, when that happened.

Later after she woke up, it was early evening, so Rocket was ordering takeout, making both Kade and Tarus happy, and right now they were in Mira's apartment since Tarus lived with their mom while zKade lived with Dana, her Terran friend and roommate seeing Tarus telling Kade what was going on with her.

"Yeah, dad told me, but mom's gonna be surprised." Kade said to her.

While eating takeout, both Kade and Tarus were eating but not feeling full, so we're eating fortune cookies along with ice cream, hearing Tarus giggle, because she felt a tickling feeling anytime she ate, guessing her belly was starting to grow slowly seeing Kade nod

"It takes a few months before it's noticeable, so be patient." she told her.

* * *

It was sunrise the next morning, but zKade was tucking her little sister who was growing metabolism wise into her bed because Yarus had been up all night along with her so hoped their mom did not know letting her be, hearing Tarus ask her to put the night light on.

"Alright, but just sleep, since you had a lot of fun all night." Kade said seeing her sister out like a light, closing the door gently, going back to her and Dana's apartment so would be sleeping all day, just like Tarus knowing her mom knew she did this going to her room getting into bed, hoping Tarus would be alright, plus would help her grow in weight.

Later that day, Kade began to stir, but a little sleepy still but eating pancakes was helping her feel better plus was getting into wrestling as the Universe Wrestling League was very intrested in her, which her foljs were okay with, plus zKade coukd kick major butt using her chubbiness and brains, plus she wanted to marry Comet and have a family first, which Mira liked, along with Dana since Comet and Kade were becoming closer.

She saw Tarus there, guessing she'd been feeding her growing belly, and guessed their mom knew, but it was alright, drinking a lot of coffee which was helping her stay awake, while inventing plus Tarus wanted to try coffee, shaking her furry head.

"Heck no, as mom would flip, if I let you try coffee, alright?" Kade said.

"Dana let you have coffee, when you were little, remember?" Tarus pointed out.

"That was different, so drop it." Kade said, drinking up belching.

Mira was relieved, finding Tarus, but chubbier, compared to her daughters, making Kade grin, hoping to get that big when she was older, when she was married to Comet seeing her using treats to lure Tarus back to their apartment, relieving Kade feeling sleepy from staying up and going to the couch her favourite place to eat, watch TV and sleep, which was happening right now, zoning out, dreaming things.


	2. An All Nighter

_Alright, it's way past my bedtime but not sleepy, since mommy went to Xandar and Kade is with Comet, besides keeping an eye on me, since she said staying up all night will help my belly grow._

It was later that night/early morning, when kids her age were asleep but Tarus wasn't sleepy and playing hard having fun, because her and Kade's mom had been called to Xandar on Novacore business, which Rocket was helping with telling Kade to watch her, because she was too little to stay by herself which was alright, wanting to see what Kade was doing.

She was seeing her big sister and her boyfriend, Comet playing what looked like cards making both Comet and Kade grin letting Tarus play poker, teaching her the rules making Tarus grin drinking Coke feeling the tickling feeling again, which happened anytime she ate or drank, belching making Kade chuckle hysterically.

"Mom should go to Xandar more often, you know?" Tarus said, making Comet and Kade get it, hoping Tarus wouldn't get in trouble at school, if she was sleeping in class, seeing her roll her eyes.

"It's pre-school, p,us they let you nap in school." Tarus pointed out, making them chuckle.

"That is true, plus dad doesn't mind, you staying up." Kade said to her.

* * *

Later the next day, Tarus was zoning out at school, which made her teacher curious, and the other kids in her class giggle because it was funny, hearing the recess bell, which woke Tarus up, as she'd been dreaming about being a Guardian like her dad, or being in the Novacore like her mom, but right now didn't feel like going outside, so just went back to sleep, resting her furry head on her desk so tne teacher was calling Mira.

She knew that Tarus was an night kit just like Kade so would try to help her younger kit with this, pucking her up from school, knowing Rocket would be surprised when they video chatted later so put Tarus in her room when they got home to their apartment making snacks for when she woke up hoping she was alright.

After waking up, Tarus thought she had sleepwalked from school, making Mira chuckle at that, explaining to her that she had picked her up.

"Ohhhh, it would be cooler, if I did do that." Tarus said yawning, drinking milk.

"You alright, as I know about the booster, but it's cute." Mira said to her.

"Yep, I just want to eat and eat, but not full, or sick." Tarus told her.

Mira grinned as she and Kade were naturally chubby along with Tarus but the booster was helping, which was good knowing her teacher was going to get more worried, so thinking of things, seeing Tarus eating more cookies, feeling her growing belly love it, knowing there would be no leftovers at Thanksgiving this year.


End file.
